The overall goal of this Geriatric Academic Program (GAP) award proposal is to develop future academic leaders in geriatric medicine and geriatric psychiatry. Junior faculty physicians who have excelled in a geriatric fellowship program will be selected to undergo an intensive three year training experience in geriatric research, teaching, and clinical practice. At the end of each awardee's three year period, she or he will have the skills to be an independent investigator and teacher in geriatrics and gerontology in an academic medical center. At the end of the five year funding period, 6 awardees (3 psychiatry and 3 internal medicine geriatricians) will have been trained. A large group of University of Washington faculty with interest, experience, and support in geriatric and gerontologic research have agreed to serve as potential sponsors and mentors. Each mentor, together with an individual steering committee, will develop and closely monitor the junior faculty awardee's plans and progress. Overall direction for the program will be provided by the program director, who heads the University of Washington Division of Gerontology and Geriatric Medicine, and the program co-director, who heads the University of Washington Division of Geriatric Psychiatry. Sample research training plans and projects for the two candidates already chosen for year 01 are included. Dorcas Dobie, M.D., is a senior fellow in geriatric psychiatry. She proposes to study vasopressin gene expression in aging. David Gruenewald, M.D., is a senior fellow in geriatric medicine. He proposes to study aging and brain regulation of male reproduction.